films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nickelodeon from September 9, 1996 to March 30, 2007. Season 1 (1996-1997) #Snacktime Pilot September 9, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 16, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 7, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 14, 1996 #Adventures in Art November 25, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach December 2, 1996 #A Snowy Day December 16, 1996 #The Trying Game January 13, 1997 #A Snowy Day February 17, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! March 24, 1997 #The Grow Show! April 21, 1997 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! April 28, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme September 29, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over October 6, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Make? October 13, 1997 #Blue's News October 20, 1997 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? October 27, 1997 #Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 Season 2 (1997-1999) #21 Blue's ABCs December 8, 1997 #22 Math! December 15, 1997 #23 What Does Blue Want to Build? December 22, 1997 #24 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? February 9, 1998 #25 Blue's Senses March 30, 1998 #26 What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? May 11, 1998 #27 Blue's Birthday June 15, 1998 #28 What Was Blue's Dream About? June 22, 1998 #29 What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? June 29, 1998 #30 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? September 28, 1998 #31 What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? October 5, 1998 #32 Blue's Sad Day October 12, 1998 #33 Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! October 19, 1998 #34 The Lost Episode! October 26, 1998 #35 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? November 2, 1998 #36 What Did Blue See? December 7, 1998 #37 Nurture! January 25, 1999 #38 Blue is Frustrated February 1, 1999 #39 What Is Blue Trying To Do? February 8, 1999 #40 Mechanics! February 15, 1999 Season 3 (1999-2001) #41 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 22, 1999 #42 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #43 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #44 What's That Sound? May 24, 1999 #45 Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #46 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #47 Draw Along With Blue October 18, 1999 #48 Hide and Seek November 15, 1999 #49 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #50 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #51 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #52 Signs April 25, 2000 #53 Nature July 3, 2000 #54 Geography July 10, 2000 #55 Occupations July 17, 2000 #56 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #57 Periwinkle Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #58 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #59 Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #60 Inventions October 23, 2000 #61 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #62 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #63 Opposites November 13, 2000 #64 Words November 20, 2000 #65 Thankful November 27, 2000 #66 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #67 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #68 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #69 Shy March 12, 2001 #70 Environments March 19, 2001 #71 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #72 Blue's Biggest Classic Stories April 2, 2001 #73 Backstage of Blue's Clues April 9, 2001 #74 Something to Do in Blue's Clues April 16, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #75 The Anything Box September 17, 2001 #76 Adventure September 24, 2001 #77 Superfriends October 1, 2001 #78 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #79 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #80 Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #81 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #82 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #83 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #84 Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2001 #85 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #86 Blocks December 3, 2001 #87 Blue's Big Musical January 14, 2002 #88 Blue's Big Ballgame Bonanza February 15, 2002 #89 Puppets February 25, 2002 #90 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #91 Let's Plant March 25, 2002 #92 Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #93 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #94 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #095 Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #096 Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #097 Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #098 Can You Help? May 6, 2002 #099 Colors Everywhere! May 13, 2002 #100 The Snack Chart May 20, 2002 #101 The Big Book About Us May 27, 2002 #102 Playing Store June 3, 2002 #103 Patience June 10, 2002 #104 100th Episode Celebration June 17, 2002 #105 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #106 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #107 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #108 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #109 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #110 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #111 Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #112 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #113 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #114 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #115 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #116 Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #117 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #118 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #119 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #120 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #121 Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #122 Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #123 Meet Polka Dots! September 15, 2003 #124 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #125 Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #126 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #127 Body Language September 19, 2003 #128 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #129 Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #130 I Did That! September 24, 2003 #131 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #132 Morning Music September 26, 2003 #133 Behind the Years With Blue Monsters October 27, 2003 #134 Blue's First Holiday December 15, 2003 Season 6 (2004-2007) #135 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 9, 2004 #136 Love Day February 16, 2004 #137 Blue's Wishes February 23, 2004 #138 Joe's Clues March 8, 2004 #139 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #140 Playdates March 22, 2004 #141 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #142 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #143 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #144 Snacktime Playdate August 9, 2004 #145 Fred's Birthday November 25, 2004 #146 Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #147 It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #148 Beyond Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #149 Power of the Alphabet September 19, 2005 #150 Meet Blue's Baby Brother November 25, 2005 #151 Blue's Farm Playdate February 3, 2006 #152 Shape Detectives March 10, 2006 #153 Masterpiece Museum April 21, 2006 #154 Sprinkles' Sleepover June 16, 2006 #155 World Travelers July 28, 2006 #156 Mathstronauts September 18, 2006 #157 Away Great Playdate November 27, 2006 #158 Little Blue Riding Hood February 16, 2007 #159 Knights of the Snack Table March 23, 2007 #160 Music Stars March 30, 2007 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki